SGA12 PART 1: The Begining
by Rogue187
Summary: A Stargate Atlantis crossover AU. Altanis needs new people and what better people to fill those spots other then Lt. Colonel Jethro Gibbs USMC, Major Anthony DiNozzo USAF, Dr. Timothy McGee, and Officer Ziva David Israeli Consulate. With a new team and mission Jethro must help his team pull together before everything falls apart. Check out new trailer/intro for story on youtube.


SGA-12  
PILOT  
EPISODE 1: SGA-12 PART 1: The Beginning

(Jethro's POV)

Lt. Colonel Jethro Gibbs walked into his home and deposited his duffle on the couch as he headed to the kitchen. He had just gotten home from a deployment and was incredibly hungry from the trip home. After his family had been murdered he spent most of 90% of his time engrossed into his job, taking deployment after deployment. It worked out well for him for he was just promoted to his new position as Lt. Colonel. The other 10% of his time he spent working on the boat that was in his basement.

After checking the fridge and seeing what was inside of it, he sighed and grabbed the phone also grabbing the Papa John's Pizza brochure off the top the fridge. He decided to get food that probably wouldn't kill him unlike the things inside his fridge that looked to be growing extraterrestrials on it. He walked back into the living room and slumped down onto the coach after he placed his order and gave his address. He then flipped on the TV and kicked off his shoes, he had been watching the TV for a half an hour when there was a knock on his door. He got up grabbing his wallet off the kitchen counter as he went by and opened the door. He paid the guy, then went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He went back into the living room and started on his dinner.

He no more then had half a pizza eaten when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and dropped the pizza back in the box, getting up he headed to the door.

"Colonel Gibbs?" A man in dress blues asked him, Gibbs sized him up then nodded fractionally.

"Yeah." He said gruffly, the man pulled some papers out of his jacket and handed them to him.

"These are new orders for you to report to Colorado Springs Cheyenne Mountain at 0800 Monday morning." The man said then saluted as Gibbs saluted back at him and then he left back into the black sedan that had been waiting for him. Jethro looked down at the orders again and began to read, it seemed that he was to report to a General Landry. Sighing he walked over to his duffle and stuck the orders in the side and walked back over to his dinner.

(Tony's POV)

Meanwhile somewhere someplace ells, Major Anthony DiNozzo Piloted his plane toward the target waiting for the go ahead from command to shoot. Just as soon as the command to shoot came in another plane came out of no were and was headed straight at him. Pulling up barely dodging the missile that launched his way, he flipped his jet around locating that the other plane was behind him. After playing cat and mouse for what felt like forever Tony got tired of the game and decided to pull a move that not a lot of pilots could pull. He pulled his plane straight up, and kept going hoping the other plane would follow. Looking at the screen in front of him showed that the plane did follow, gaining altitude he continued up sirens going off all around him, and he's 90% sure that he hears his commanding officer yelling at him to abort what he's about to do. The plane behind him shot off two missiles, Tony got to about as high as his plane would go and shut everything down, like hitting a kill switch, and just for a moment it was like he was floating, he felt completely lightweight, his whole entire body tingled. Then his plane was flipping and falling at a nose dive, he switched everything back on once he was for sure the missiles had self-detonated in the atmosphere. Once his plane was turned completely on he kept falling at a nose dive as he tried to pull up, sirens were hollering all around him, flashing lights and all. Tony thought for a moment this was it, the moment were everything flashes before your eyes, then goes boom. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes keeping two steady hands on the handle and pulled up with all his might. He suddenly felt the world right around him and sirens and lights stopped going off. Smiling he finally let go of the breath he had been holding and breathed, just then there was a bang of an explosion behind him, turns out that that pilot had not been as good of a pilot after all, Tony smiled smugly as he locked onto his original target and fired. He then heard his commanding officers annoyed voice over the radio.

"Alright Magnum, head home and good work." Tony smiled and pointed his plane toward home or well home base anyway.

Tony sat in the chair across from his CO's desk waiting, he was ordered to report right to here as soon as he landed. He tapped his fingers on his thigh, starting to become bored he had been sitting for a while now and his CO was still not here yet, wherever he was. Just then the door opened and Tony stood to attention. Not only did his CO come into the room though so did another man dressed in dress blues, his name tag read Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Tony stood still to attention, trying to remember if he had done something that potentially pissed of this colonel but came up with nothing.

"At ease Major." His CO General Smith said sitting down behind his desk. Tony relaxed a bit but didn't sit down, for the Colonel had not sat down yet either. "It would seem that because your weekend consisted of a mission, you are a bit behind everyone ells and Colonel Mitchell here is to help you get on track." Tony raised an eyebrow he had no idea what was going on.

"You're being relocated to another base; here are your new orders." Colonel Mitchell explained handing him the orders. Tony took them and read them over a bit.

"Uh... Today is Monday sirs." Tony said quizzically, there was no way he would make it to Colorado at 0800 this morning.

"And that is why I'm here, I was in the area decided to stop by and pick you up, go get everything packed, we'll head out in an hour." Mitchell said then nodded at the General and left the room after getting a nod back.

"What's this about sir?" Tony questioned.

"Don't know I do know that the orders come from a high place, I'd have to say it's probably something very top secret." The General said then got up, Tony followed suit and headed to his quarters to pack.

After an hour Tony had everything packed and met Mitchell in the mess. Mitchell nodded at him then gave him something that looked oddly like a flash drive. Giving him a questioning look, Mitchell just smiled looked around then tapped the radio on his ear.

"Colonel Caldwell, were ready to beam." Mitchell said giving the Colonel more of a questioning look then before Tony was about to say something when his body tingled for a bit then he saw white light surround him. Soon he was no longer on base but what looked like a space station floating around earth.

"No freaking way!" Tony said looking out the window.

"Yes way, cool isn't it." Mitchell said standing next to him.

"This so cannot be real." Tony said trying to wrap his mind around what the heck just happened.

"Oh this is about as real as you could get." Mitchell said then turned around.

"Alright Colonel beam us down." Mitchell said to who Tony assumed to be Colonel Caldwell.

Then suddenly he and the Colonel were standing in front of what seemed to be the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. Tony watched as at this time a bus showed up and let a whole lot of uniformed officers off.

"Oh good, the rest of your class, go catch up you didn't miss much." Mitchell said then made his way past the security and disappeared into the mountain. Tony shifted his duffle on his should and walked over to the group as they were getting there bags off the bus from the hatches underneath.

"Hey I'm Major Oscar Jones USMC." Jones said holding out his hand to Tony, though Tony could have already gotten his name and rank and what branch of the military he was in due to his uniform dress clothes, it was nice that he talked to him.

"I'm Major Anthony DiNozzo USAF." Tony said shaking Jones's hand. Just then their tour guide seemed to show up.

"Hello, my name is Captain Laura Reynolds. I'll be the one showing you around today and once you've all know your way about and have settled into your quarters for the time being, we'll then get started on the briefing." Captain Reynolds then told them all to follow her and they made their way into the Mountain. Tony saw a lot of the personnel going into an elevator, they passed by the elevator though and headed to a door that needed a code hand print and eye scanner. "Don't worry after a while and getting put into the system you should all be able to open this door as well, well that is if you pass the training." Reynolds said with a smile then headed in. They were then led into an auditorium, there were a lot of seats and a small stage, looking around Tony could count about fifty people sitting in the seats waiting. The one thing that Tony noticed the most though was that not all of them were in uniform dress clothes but regular civilian clothes, also some were in uniform from other countries. This made Tony come to the conclusion that wherever he was to be stationed would be a civilian base of research or something, and he was to be part of the security of the base.

Tony noticed that Jones had found someone he apparently knew and sat next to them. Tony looked around and saw that the seat he was standing next to was open; sitting next to that chair though was a Marine Colonel. Though Tony would have loved to sit somewhere ells, he did not feel a need to look like a fool searching for a seat, so he sat and did his best to keep some semblance of him showing a respect that is really impossible to do while sitting and waiting. After a while Tony couldn't take the silence and turned to the Colonel.

"Hey." Tony said and smiled.

"Pilot." The Colonel said, he didn't question he just stated.

"Uh yeah, how um..." Tony felt uncomfortable, the Colonel smiled and turned towards him putting the book he was reading down.

"Your Uniform, and the way you've been fidgeting since you sat down, pilots tend to be restless when faced with waiting." The Colonel said and took a drink of the coffee that had been in the armrest of the chair.

"Uh." Tony said thoughtfully, well two could play this game; Tony looked at the Colonel measuring him. It seemed that the Colonel had figured out what he was trying to do and turned to fully face Tony as if challenging him to get it right. The way the Colonel was patient and his hands had no shake to them not even a quiver, the Colonel also seemed to evaluate everything around him and his eyes never flickered away. It gave away more than Tony needed to know what this man did in the Marines, but an untrained person wouldn't have noticed these certain things.

"Sniper." Tony said with a smile, the Colonel smirked and titled his head. "I'm Major Anthony DiNozzo, but you can just call me Tony everyone does." Tony smiled and held out his hand, the Colonel stared at him for a while then he took it.

"Lt. Colonel Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs said and sat back in his seat and picked up his book to continue reading.

"Wow that's a mouth full, think I could just call you Jethro, how bout Gibbs?" Tony said babbling now, Gibbs eyebrow rose and he turned to Tony.

"Right how bout just Colonel then, but that really doesn't fit you." Tony said thoughtfully with his head titled to the ceiling thinking. Tony was about to start talking again when there was somebody that came up on stage and got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, let's get started. My name is General Hank Landry commander of the SGC which is Stargate Command and ultimately the base you are on right now. I'm assuming all civilians here have signed the nondisclosure agreement?" The General said looking off the stage to someone on the left. Getting a nod he continued. "And I am sure that all Military personal know the rules and regs when faced with top secret data." He paused for effect then continued. "Alright then let's get started, instead of having me stand up here and talk all day there is a video that you will all watch about everything that you need to know. We made this video years ago and update it periodically for just this reason." When that was done the General left the stage and a video began and too the introduction to the Stargate Program for the people in the room. Tony was shocked and confused all in one; he couldn't believe this was really happening and he was not dreaming he was sure for he had pinched himself several times already. Several hours later the video ended with a Doctor Daniel Jackson, who had been one of the main speakers through the video, telling them goodbye and good luck. General Landry came back onto the stage then.

"Alright now that you now have a basic understanding of what goes on here and what everything does, we'll give you all a tour of the base. But first I would like to tell you all now, the base that you all learned about on this tape, Atlantis, 20 of you will be chosen to go there while the rest of you either stay here or go home if this is not for you." Landry said then left the stage and disappeared. After that the tour guides then led them to the elevator and then to the quarters they'd be staying in.

Tony walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray, there wasn't exactly an assortment of food but there was a lot, including Jell-O of different colors, and he loved Jell-O of all colors so he grabbed some. He found a seat open that was next to someone going over a bunch of paper work. He sat next to them and dug into his food, the uniform he was wearing right now was a cargo green color the pants and the jacket, his shirt and boots though were black. Not exactly the kind of uniform he was used to but what the SGC had provided for him and he assumed the others as well. He was about to take another bight of the potato's that he had been eating when he felt eyes on him he looked up and realized that the man next to him was looking at him, also a woman with dark black hair in pig tails seemed to be sitting in front of the man on the other side of the table, who was also looking at him but with a different expression that seemed to unnerve him a bit.

"Hello, hot stuff. I'm Vala, and that man you're sitting next to is Daniel." Vala said with an over exaggerated smile.

"Yeah I know, I recognized him from the video." Tony said and nodded at Daniel.

"Ah your one of the transfers that just came today?" Daniel said looking at him.

"Yes, just getting caught up I guess from what I missed out of all this time you were off saving the world." Tony said with wonder and respect in his voice. Daniel smiled.

"Yeah well someone's got to." Daniel said.

"I'm Major Anthony DiNozzo by the way but you both can just call me Tony." Tony said.

"Hey Tony, well we have already told you our names, we are a part of SG1, the other three knuckle heads are probably either sparing or researching knowing them." Vala said referring her sparing to Cam and Tel'c and the researching to Sam. Tony conversed with Vala and Daniel for a while longer then called it a night and headed back to his quarters.

The next day the Training began, Tony was dressed and ready waiting in one of the training rooms that they had told him to wait in. It seemed that they split the group of people that where in the auditorium up into groups of their job description. Tony looked around and saw Marines and Air Force personnel alike from the US including military personnel from other countries in one group.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, you all know the drill when it comes to training, and I hope you all have been told the rules. Throughout this training for the next month we will be testing all of your abilities, and as time goes on you will either pass or fail. Once you have failed out you will either be able to stay on base here and work or will be transferred to Area 51." A colonel said at the front of the room, Tony stood to attention in the second row to the front, he recognized the Colonel from when he came to pick him up at his base. "My name is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, I'll be your training officer from here on out with the help of Tel'c here. Now if we're both unavailable you will report to Major Lewis." The Colonel said then he started splitting the military personal up into sections to Train different things on different days with Tel'c, Lewis, or Mitchell himself. Tony soon found himself split into a group with Major Oscar Jones the man he first met when he got here.

"Hey nice to see you got settled in, it all feels so weird that this is all real you know?" Jones said while he spared against Tony it seemed that their group was doing hand to hand combat training, while Colonel Mitchells was doing firearms training, and Major Lewis's group was mostly in the class room doing work like going over briefings and debriefings of other teams on base and on another base called Atlantis. Which Tony was aiming to go to, at first he was a bit iffy about going but after serious thought he realized he really had nothing for him here, and going would be the perfect opportunity to start a new, you might say. So Tony actually started to follow orders more than usual to the best of his ability, he also started to do less pranks that he usually does for the time being.

As the month went on the number in Tony's group started to diminish, he was just lucky that he had not left yet to go somewhere ells. He had already been through Colonel Mitchell's portion of the training and he was now finishing Major Lewis's portion which was mostly a lot of homework really. Then came the last week, in the middle of the week they walked into the big type of classroom that they had been in for the portion of the Majors training.

"Alight, first I would like to say congrats to everyone in this room for completing all of the training, and then I would like to say this has not only been an experience for me it has also been a great opportunity to get to know all of you. Now if you'll all follow me we'll all head back to the auditorium were the rest of your class will all be waiting." The Major led them all to the auditorium that they all had first been in the first time they came to this base. Now though the stage was decorated and there was two Colonels and two Generals from the looks of it on stage. When Tony looked around he noticed there was considerably less amount of people than before, what looked to be just 28 to 29 people.

"Hello, Congrats to all of you for your hard work. Now though you all know that only 20 of you will be able to go to Atlantis Base and the rest will be staying here." General Landry said. "Now were going to start with those of you that have passed to go to Atlantis, when I call your name you will come up here to Colonel Sheppard and take an Atlantis Patch, then proceed to Colonel Caldwell and General O'Neill and shake their hands. Colonel Sheppard will be your commanding officer if you are called up here on the Atlantis base, General O'Neill is the head of all operations concerning the Stargate, and Colonel Caldwell is the commander of the Deadalus the ship you will be using to get to Atlantis. Now without any further ado let's get on with it." The General then pulled out a paper and laid it in front of him.

"Lt. Colonel Jethro Gibbs." The General said and waited as said Colonel came to the stage and took the patch from Sheppard at the same time shaking his hand as well as the other two, then went and sat back down.

"Major Oscar Jones." Tony clapped happy for the friend he made while at this kind of like boot camp.

"Major Anthony DiNozzo." Tony let a breath of relief and got up; he walked to the isle and up to the stage. Going up the steps and to Colonel Sheppard, where he waited holding a patch that said Atlantis across the top and a Pegasus horse on the bottom. This was appropriate due to the fact that Atlantis was in the Pegasus Galaxy. He walked over and grabbed the patch at the same time grabbing the Colonel's hand and shaking it.

"Congratulations Major." Sheppard said.

"Thank you sir." He then walked over to the other Colonel and General and repeated the process. Tony then sat back in his seat and listened to the other names that were being said trying to memorize them all so he knew them when he was to start working with them.

"Captain Oliver Mackenzie, Captain Selena Williams, Captain Mathew Marx, 1st Lt. Joanna Wyatt, 1st Lt. Martin Fields, 2nd Lt. Kayla Ross, 2nd Lt. Josh Stark, Corporal Justin Andrews, Corporal Freya Ainsworth, and Officer Ziva David." The General waited until Officer David had sat down before he started talking again. "The rest of you will be under the chief or your area, for scientists alike you'll be under the Chief of Science Dr. Rodney McKay, and for Medical it will be Dr. Jennifer Keller." The General then looked back down at the paper.

"Dr. Rose Typson, Dr. Marla Johnson, Dr. Kevin Carls, Dr. Timothy McGee, Dr. Sadezda Marek, Dr. Sophie Catley, and Dr. Ethan Barlow." The General paused again waiting for Dr. Barlow to sit back down. "Congratulations to all of you again for all of your hard work, thank you, you should all start to pack and for those of you that did not get called please wait a moment until we call your name to be assigned to your new team." The General said then left the podium for a moment.

(John's POV)

"Colonel, you got yourselves some new trainees to contend with when you get back, good luck." General O'Neill said.

"Yes sir shouldn't be a problem some of the people I saw come up here looked to have potential, should be good." Sheppard said.

"Here is the list of the transfers Colonel." General Landry said handing him the paper that he had had with him up on the podium. John looked down at the list memorizing the information on there trying to make sure he knew the people under his command.

LIST OF NEW TRANFERS

**Rank/job Name Country/Job ATA Specialties**

Lt. Colonel Jethro Gibbs - US Marine Corps - Sniper

Major Oscar Jones - US Marine Corps - Rifleman

Major Anthony DiNozzo-US Air Force - ATA Gene - Pilot

Captain Oliver Mackenzie - US Marine Corps - Assaultman

Captain Selena Williams - US Air Force - ATA Gene - Pilot

Captain Mathew Marx - US Air Force - ATA Gene - Pilot

1st Lt. Joanna Wyatt - US Marine Corps - Sniper

1st Lt. Martin Fields - US Air Force - ATA Gene - Mechanical Engineering

2nd Lt. Kayla Ross - US Air Force - Theoretical Astrophysics

2nd Lt. Josh Stark - US Marine Corps - ATA Gene - Medical Science

Dr. Rose Typson - United States - Linguist Negotiator

Dr. Marla Johnson - United States - ATA Gene - Physics

Dr. Kevin Carls - United States - Medical Science

Dr. Timothy McGee - United States - Mechanical Engineering

Dr. Sadezda Marek - Czech Republic - ATA Gene - Archeologist and Linguist

Dr. Sophie Catley - United Kingdom - ATA Gene - Theoretical Astrophysics

Dr. Ethan Barlow - United Kingdom - Medical Science

Corporal Justin Andrews United Kingdom British Military - ATA Gene - Pilot

Corporal Freya Ainsworth United Kingdom British Military - Mechanical Engineering

Officer Ziva David - Israeli Consulate - Linguist

John looked up from the list and to the General.

"Another Lt. Colonel Sir?" John had wanted to ask earlier but had forgotten.

"Don't worry he was briefed you are in charge, he will have his own team that will be first contact, we figured it could help with the consistency of the base, your team is still first team and Major Loren's team is still second. The team designation and members will be for you and him to decide together." Sheppard nodded, he didn't exactly like change, but for some reason he didn't mind. He looked down to the paper again then headed to his quarters to pack.

(Jethro's POV)

After Jethro had all of his things packed that were in his quarters he sat there on the bed for a while. This was going to be different then a regular deployment, which still was weird to him, this whole other galaxy thing and aliens, and a whole bunch of other stuff that he's still waiting for someone to pop out of a corner and say 'gotcha' any second now. Looking down at his uniform which the SGC provided him for Atlantis he soon got distracted with the design, he wore black cargo pants, boots and jacket his shirt underneath was also part of the uniform color black. The sides of the jacket had patches on it. The new patch that said Atlantis across the top with the Pegasus horse was on his right shoulder, while on his other shoulder held the United States flag. He also noticed that for the personnel that were going to Atlantis had the same uniform on but different color stripes right below their shoulder indicating there job description. The Military were just plain black, medical were yellow, scientists blue, and doctors of culture or language were red.

Gathering his things together he headed to the gate room where they were told to wait to be beamed up to the Deadalus. He entered the gate room and saw that most of them were already there; walking to the back he set his duffle at his feet and waited a bit. After a few stragglers came into the room Jethro saw there were more than twenty people not including Colonel Sheppard at the front of the large group. He then came to the conclusion that they were returning to Atlantis, and not new like the rest. Jest then Sheppard turned to look at them all.

"Alright Ladies and Gents, to those of you who are returning, you know the drill for those of you who are new, once we bored I'll show you to your quarters and you may go ahead and settle in, also as soon as we board we'll head into hyperspace, so anything you may have forgotten go get might want to say so now." Sheppard said then smiled and tapped his ear. "Alright Colonel Were good to go." Suddenly there was a bright light and Jethro felt a tingle go through him. Once he opened his eyes and realized that he closed them to begin with he saw that they were no longer in the gate room but on the bridge of a ship. Turning around he saw unlimited space and Earth, then suddenly everything went blue, which he assumed to be hyperspace. He really doesn't like to assume but after everything that's happened and all that he's found out, there really is times when you didn't want to know the truth and just left it at that.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the U.S.S. Deadalus." Colonel Caldwell said as he was sat in the captain's chair of the ship. Sheppard exchanged a brief hello with him then turned and led them to the living quarters of the ship. Jethro was assigned first which he totally expected his quarters were beside Sheppard's on the other side of Sheppard's was Caldwell's to say the least the three highest ranking officers were in all the same place. On the other side of Jethro was a major Oscar Jones, and across from him was a Major Anthony DiNozzo. After that Jethro lost the sound of Colonel Sheppard's voice and couldn't tell who was where. He didn't mind he'll just find out later if it mattered, he walked into his quarters and looked around. Small but not too small, it was alright.

Jethro walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray, surprisingly or not so surprisingly this ship was big enough to have a full sized gym just for training. It was now day four on the ship and the transfers have had training with Colonel Sheppard everyday so far. Jethro didn't mind helped him stay in shape.

"Hello, sorry didn't mean to bump into you there." said a voice with a heavy accent to his right, Jethro had been pulled from his thoughts when he had had to save his tray from falling to the ground.

"That's alright, I wasn't completely innocent either had my mind in other places, you Czech?" Jethro tried conversing; it was really hard to stay mute on a confined ship.

"Yes actually." The woman said with a smile. "My name is Sadezda Marek; my friends just call me Sadie though." Sadie said as she grabbed a carton of milk and followed him to a table.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Jethro said with a smile.

"Don't know what do you think?" Sadie said mischievously. "Do you mind if I sit?" Sadie asked after he sat down, he shook his head.

"Nah go head." He bit into the Salisbury steak that they were serving today not exactly the best in the world but it was alright.

"How did you…" Sadie started; Jethro knew what she was going to ask.

"Your accent and the flag on your shoulder." He said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Ah right." She said. "So are you new to this whole thing too?" Sadie asked before taking a drink of milk.

"Yeah, bit of a shock at first, still kind of is." Jethro said looking out the window, Jethro was a bit shocked with himself right now, he has honestly never talked this much with someone like this in a long time, and it kind of felt good.

"I know what you mean." Sadie said snapping Jethro out of his revere. "So you military?" Sadie asked looking at his uniform; it really wasn't that different from hers, it was the same kind he had on the first time he got on this ship right down the boots. The difference with hers was that she had a red stripe going across just below her shoulders. Indicating non-military, most likely a Doctor of some sort.

"Yeah Colonel Jethro Gibbs, you can just call me Gibbs though." Jethro said.

"Yeah ok, so what do you do in the military there Colonel." Sadie said with a glint in her eye and a smile.

"Marine sniper." He said.

"That's cool; I'm an Archeologist and Linguist." Sadie said. They ended up talking for a while and Jethro really enjoyed himself, and before they said goodbye for the night they'd promise to meet back at the cafeteria tomorrow some time to hang out some more, sounded a bit teenagerish he knew but eh what the heck.

Walking down the corridor to his quarters, he slowed down when he saw a man sitting on the ground outside a door with his head leaned against it. He knew him from the first day they showed up at the SGC.

"Major DiNozzo, problem?" Jethro asked looking down at him.

"If you call being locked out of your own room a problem them yeah, there's a problem." The Major said then pushed himself to stand and gave a sluggish salute. "Sorry sir." The Major said with little enthusiasm "Had a bit of a rough day."

"At ease, I'm sure they have a spar key for that door if you go find Colonel Sheppard or Caldwell they'd help you out with that." Jethro said.

"Yes sir, I know I just needed a moment to sulk in my pathetic-ness." The Major said with a laugh.

"Well are you done?" Jethro said with a laugh of his own.

"Ah no think I'm going to sulk some more." The Major said then promptly let his bottom lip fall out.

"And here I thought you were a Major in the Air Force, not a two year old." The Major's mouth dropped.

"Oh no you did not, so not cool sir." The Major laughed.

"Call me Gibbs, when were off duty sir makes me sound old." At the end of that statement Jethro gave the Major a pointed glare that promptly made him shut his mouth from just about saying something that he would have more than likely regretted. Jethro laughed at the Major's antics.

"Well then, you'll have to call me Tony, though I'm sure this is a repeated moment and we have done this introduction thing before." Tony said tilting his head thoughtfully with a smirk. "So hey later on I'm having a movie night in my room with some of the guys, I'm sure Sheppard's gonna be there if you want to come." Jethro thought about it he wouldn't mind.

"You mean when and if you get your door open." Jethro said with a smirk.

"Hey... Uh... Right... Gotta go." Tony said and ran down the hall in search for a key for his door.

Jethro walked over to the door and knocked on it silently not sure if he wanted it to actually open or not. But it did.

"Colonel so glad you could make it." Tony said with a huge smile on his face. "You can sit next to Colonel Sheppard." Tony said then walked back into his quarters. Sitting on top of a desk was a lap top, with the movie Top Gun on the main menu screen, of course. Jethro walked over and took the seat next to Sheppard; Jethro knew that even though technically he was of same rank to Sheppard, Sheppard was in charge. He honestly didn't mind, although apparently he and Sheppard will be sharing the position when it comes down to command decision, if he were in Sheppard's shoes he would have been upset by that but apparently it had been Sheppard's idea. Jethro had to admit that the night had been fun and relaxing.

It had now been two months and three weeks and they were one week away from Atlantis. Jethro had spent most of the time with the other transfers training. He was on his way to the cafeteria, when he heard Colonel Sheppard call his name and for him to wait up. He slowed his strides and waited for the Colonel.

"Hey so I have been doing a lot of thinking and have already pretty much split everyone up into their teams and well, I have yours here, well, it's yours if you agree you can change it if you want, all I ask is that you give it a shot for a while and see how it works." Sheppard said then handed him the paper. Jethro looked at him for a bit and took the paper he didn't look at but nodded his head.

"Alright, no guaranties though." Jethro said.

"Alright, that's good, see yeah." Sheppard said then ran off. When Sheppard disappeared around the corner Jethro opened the folded paper and looked at it.

Major Anthony DiNozzo-US Air Force - ATA Gene - Pilot

Dr. Timothy McGee - United States - Mechanical Engineering

Officer Ziva David - Israeli Consulate - Linguist

Jethro sighed, there really wasn't anything wrong, he could live with it, he guessed. The only problem would be trying to control a team with such varying differences. He hoped it would work it's not like he would set up his team to fail just so he could chose his own team, he'll give them the best chance, if it didn't work well then it just wouldn't. Besides Sheppard has been doing this thing for a while, so he should know what he was doing.

(Tony's POV)

So he was given his teams names a week before arriving on Atlantis, it was now the day they were to be there. He stood with the other people that were to be beamed down with all his gear and belongings in the duffle on his shoulder. He heard Sheppard give the ok that everyone was ready then suddenly they were on Atlantis, and if there was ever a time Tony dreamed or fantasized about what the place would look like this had sure not been it. It was beautiful, not only that but as soon as he had touch foot on Atlantis it was like he could feel her presence, and it was a her he could tell, which kind of freaked him out a little. Sheppard then led them all to the infirmary to get checked out, and from there to their individual quarters. Tony was of cause on the military section of the living quarters of Atlantis on one side of him was a Major Lorne that he had met today and on the other was Major Jones that he already knew. On the other side of Major Lorne he found out that was Sheppard's quarters and across from him was Gibbs.

Tony plopped down on his bed, he was supposed to head to the conference room in an hour and meet the rest of his team, but for right now he was just going to rest there on his bed. Everything was going so fast he just needed a moment so he could catch up with it all. He looked at the clock on the wall that undauntedly came from Earth. He saw that it had been an hour now, he must have really been lost in his head. He got up and zipped up his jacket halfway.

Walking into the conference room Tony saw Colonel Sheppard at the front of the semi roundish table and across from him was Colonel Gibbs, next to Sheppard, Tony saw Dr. Rodney McKay and down the line he remembered from the files he read was Teyla Emmogan and Ronon Dex. He saw on Colonel Gibbs side, next to him was an empty seat, more than likely his spot, and next was if he remembered from the files right, Dr. Timothy McGee, and Officer Ziva David. Tony walked over and took his seat.

"So glade you could join us Major." Said a man at the front, middle of the table, which Tony assumed to be the commander of the base, Mr. Richard Woolsey.

"Sorry lost track of time." Tony said leaning back in his chair a bit while also trying to sit properly.

"Alright, well now that you're here we can get started." Woolsey said and the doors to the room shut. "Alright Colonel Sheppard, usually we would have Major Lorne's team do this but under these different circumstances we'll have your team do this one training session it also gives Dr. McKay time to work on that ancient device that we found a week ago. Also Teyla can go visit her people." Woolsey said opening up a file.

"Alright Colonel Gibbs, Major DiNozzo, Dr. McGee, Officer David, your team is designated team SGA12, now before we can send you on missions through the gate, we need to be sure you can all work together under pressure. So Colonel Sheppard and Ronon are going to put your team through a training exercise on the alpha sight." Woolsey said nodding to SGA12. With that he got up from the table and headed out the door.

"Alright Colonel have your team ready within the hour, Major be sure you're in the Jumper bay in a half hour so I can go over some of the Jumpers basic functions, you'll be flying us there." Colonel Sheppard said then SGA1 left the room to either go get ready or as in Dr. McKay's case went back to work. Tony got up and walked around the room, after an uncomfortable minute of silence Tony couldn't take it any longer.

"So… what's up?" He asked looking around at his new team. McGee opened his mouth to answer when Officer David beat him to it.

"Major, I will say this only once while on this mission I expect nothing but professionalism from you." Officer David hissed. Jethro raised an eyebrow and Tony crossed his arms while glaring at her.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tony said in a steel voice.

"I have read your file and let's just say I surely hope you are better at watching my back then you had been watching Jared's." Before Jethro or McGee could do anything Tony had Officer David up against the wall with an arm to her throat.

"Don't you fucking talk about that you weren't there you know nothing and what you do know you aren't even supposed to know it's a sealed file." Tony hissed.

"Nothing is permanently sealed Major DiNozzo." David said as she pushed him off her.

"Alright that's enough!" Jethro said just getting over the initial shock of what just happened. "If you two have a problem with each other you come to me and I'll see if we can change stuff around, now do we have a problem with each other?" Jethro asked them both, he watched as they continued to look each other down finely they both said.

"No Sir." Jethro nodded.

"Good, Major DiNozzo I do believe that Colonel Sheppard wouldn't want you to be late to your first Jumper flying lessen it wouldn't be prudent." Jethro said the Major nodded his head and left the room Jethro took a breath of relief to get those two separated, and then he turned his glare onto Officer David.

"Now don't you think for a minute that I didn't see what you did, goading him into a fight with whatever information you had was a wrong move on so many levels, he may have responded in the wrong this time but I want you to remember he is a superior officer to you. But if I ever see you do something like that again I won't hesitate to file charges for insubordination and a formal reprimand, now you may not be in the American military but you are being loaned out to us while on this mission which makes us your commanding officers and me your team leader is that understood!" Jethro said toe to toe with David, David nodded but that's not what he wanted. "I said is that understood!" Jethro raised his voice to drill sergeant.

"Yes Sir." David said loudly in response.

"Good, you're dismissed." Jethro said and as soon as the words left his mouth she was gone. Jethro let out a breath and rubbed a hand down his face. He looked over and saw that McGee was reading through a file and was pointedly ignoring him. "This is going to be a long day." Jethro stated then left the room, once he was out of sight McGee looked up.

"I couldn't agree more." He sighed and leaned back into his chair.

Tony zipped up the tack vest he had on and headed to the Jumper Bay, he already knew from all the reading he did on Jumpers before coming to Atlantis some of the basic functions, he just needed the actual hands on bit of it. He opened the door to the bay and walked through immediately spotting the Jumper they were going to use for it was in the middle on the 'launch' pad you might say. He walked over to the Jumper and up the ramp spotting Colonel Sheppard in the passenger seat waiting for him.

"Hey, Major go ahead and take the pilots chair and let's get started." Sheppard said indicating the chair next to him. Tony walked over taking the seat, as soon as he sat down the lights all came on in front and behind him.

"Cool." Tony said smiling.

"I know right, I had them turned off so you could get the whole experience of the Jumper first time flyer." Sheppard said smiling, Tony looked at him then back at the controls. Him being a pilot he could recognize some of the buttons and levers for what they were. While others were a bit harder to cipher.

"Alright the main thing you have to remember about this ship is that it's all mind control, always control your thoughts while flying you don't want to shoot of any rogue drones that could accidently take out a friend." Sheppard said then went to pressing buttons in front of him. "Alright grab the controls in front of you and take her up." Tony looked at him for a moment then took the controls and even though he wasn't entirely sure it would work, the ship lifted up and out of the tower, and it was incredibly much easier then he thought it would be.

McGee walked into the firing rang as requested by his team leader, he had already been trained by the SGC in a lot of weapons so he wasn't entirely sure as to what he would be doing here.

"I know what you're thinking McGee I just want to see what you can do is all, I don't like to take people out into the field unless I know for sure that there ready." Jethro said as he stood in front of a table that had several weapons lain out. McGee looked behind him and saw that there was a guard on the door, come to think about they're lots of guards stationed all over for Atlantis he was actually kind of grateful for them actually, it was the only way he had found the firing rang.

McGee walked up to the table and grabbed the gun the Colonel told him to pick up, after getting ordered only to fire two shots he did as told and continued on down the lines of weapons to different targets for each gun. When he was done with the last gun, the Colonel brought the targets close to look at and studied them. They were all hits but none of them were kills.

"That's good McGee with some real practice you'll be real great, but for now that's good." The Colonel said and placed the targets in front of him then left. McGee let a breath go.

Ziva walked toward the armory, she thought over what had happened when she first meet Major Anthony DiNozzo it wasn't exactly how she wanted to do things but she wouldn't have changed anything that she had said. When she had found out who her team would be on the Deadalus she had immediately done a check on all there back grounds with the information that Mossad had provided her before she left the planet. Colonel Jethro Gibbs had a sad life and what he went through and how he handled it Ziva was amazed by and she respected him for. Dr. Timothy McGee had more of a plain life growing up and the only reason he came to another galaxy is two reasons he's a complete genius and his father is a Navy admiral and had him sign a contract with the military it was either sign the contract or be in the Navy and from what Ziva could tell from McGee he really had no Navy bone in his body he was more of a at desk brain person. This mission though would probably change that. Now when Ziva had gone through these files she thought it wouldn't be so bad to have had the team she would be on already decided before they even got to Atlantis, but that was until she read through Major Anthony DiNozzo's file.

Before Ziva had more to think on it she was in the armory, she looked around and saw Colonel Gibbs, Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Dr. McGee, and Major DiNozzo. She made her way over to the vests and slipped one on then grabbed the weapons she would need.

"Now before we head out just letting you know all the weapons you have on you now are all full of blanks, I don't want any accidents while on this mission." Sheppard said and pointedly stared first at Ziva then at Tony, Ziva raised an eyebrow and looked at Colonel Gibbs but his face showed no emotion. Of course he would have had to report what had happened to the Military Commander of the base. "Now that being said Ronon has his own gun that he uses all the time it has two options one for stun on for kill, while on the training exercise it will be set on stun and if you're shot you fail, ok and if all of you are shot then you all fail the mission and it will be over and we come back. Also my weapons have live rounds in them, for safety reasons only while were off world not only that, there is ammunition in the back of the jumper that you can switch out with in case of emergency. Is everything understood? Any questions? No ok good let's head out." Sheppard said then turned on his heal and headed to the Jumper bay Ronon and SGA-12 right behind him.

Tony sat in the pilot's seat of the jumper and looked over at Colonel Gibbs who took the pilots seat Ziva right behind him and McGee in the chair behind the pilots chair. Colonel Sheppard came up to the front to stand next to him.  
"Alright just who you did it before, shut the bulkhead door and turn on the inertial dampeners." Tony did as he was told and lifted the jumper up then over to the hatch that would drop them down to the gate room. Once he was even and fully dropped into the gate room he made sure that the jumper was lined up with the gate that was from the looks of it already dialed. They heard Woolsey wish them luck and give him the go ahead, and with Colonel Sheppard giving him instructions he eased the ship through the gate. Tony took a deep breath and thought this would be the start to a really awesome team and could potentially be a lot of fun, or… he looked to the corner of his eye at Officer David the start to a really long assignment for him.

To Be Continued

NEXT on SGA-12:  
EPISODE 2: SGA-12 PART 2: Unrealized Mission

Tony pulled the jumper through the gate and into a whole different planet, he flew the jumper over to the area that Colonel Sheppard pointed out would be where they parked it for the duration of this training exercise. Slowly lowering it to the ground he slowly started shutting things down not wanting to mess anything up. Once everything was shut down and set right, Tony opened the hatch and they all left the jumper. Once they were all out of the jumper they stood in a circle and looked to Sheppard to get orders from. Sheppard didn't waist anytime and started explaining what to expect up not to much of what to expect not wanting to give anything away.

Meanwhile a shadowed figure quickly left the tree line and headed back into the forest. Stumbling a bit as he went he finally made it to a cave and went in quickly heading towards the back once there he placed his hand over a rock sticking out of the wall and pulled down. Right next to it a seam to a door appeared and opened. The man went inside and to a rope elevator. He got in and started lowering himself down. Once he reached the bottom he quickly got out and opened another door much like the one from above. He walked through walking in to a huge cut out mountain with buildings, houses, carts, people, and an underground river that ran along the other side. He walked further on the platform that lead up to the door he was at to the stair that led down. He climbed down them and made his way to the to the council building.

"Jarek, welcome back what have you to report?" High Chancellor Barek said.

"Sir." Jarek said taking a deep breath after having to go so far to get here. "Those people with the ship there back sir." Jarek said and bowed his head. Barek nodded his head for a moment and looked out the window to the community out in the mountain.

"Very well, we can't have that now can we." Barek said while scratching his jaw.

"No sir." Jarek said and came closer to the Chancellor. "What should you have us do?" Jarek asked.

"Treat them as you would any other trespassers Jarek you know the way of our laws!" Barek said and turned to him with a smile. "But inform the men I want one of them brought back alive for questioning.

"Right away sir." Jarek said and left the room quickly.


End file.
